1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular building structures. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for modular building systems that are easily and quickly assembled and disassembled for use as, for example, a command post system.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Modular building systems that are easily and quickly erected and torn down are a key element in situations where a temporary shelter must be provided. Typically in these situations, a limited amount of personnel and resources are available to help assemble and disassemble the shelter. In addition, especially in the case of military operations, storage and transportation of the elements of the temporary shelter to the site are of the utmost importance. Within the military, the use of tents and other soft sided structures have become necessary to provide the smallest and lightest structure possible, thereby easing storage and transportation requirements. Typically, these soft sided structures are rolled or folded up and stored in vehicles such as trucks or trailers for transportation to the site.
Once erected, it may be desirable to place various electronic equipment inside the temporary shelter. In the case of a modular command post used for military operations, these electronic devices could include for example, computers and video monitors., laptop computers, projectors, lights, radio equipment and the like. Provisions for electrical power and communication links are required for an effective modular command post. It is therefore a key consideration in the design and construction of such a modular structure, to provide a rugged, weather tight shelter that easily provides the necessary electrical infrastructure to support the various electronic equipment that may be installed therein.
A modular command post also allows the size of the structure to grow or shrink based on the needs of the situation. For example, a plurality of interlocking modular command post structures could be provided in situations where space for several dozen to several hundred occupants is required. In these situations, it is desirable to provide a structure that is easily reconfigured into myriad shapes and sizes. Common interconnecting structure and fastening devices would reduce assembly and disassembly time.
In a military setting, it is desirable to provide a modular command post system that enables occupants to efficiently receive and interpret information from various sources to improve situational awareness. Improved situational awareness allows the soldier to reach more effective command and control decisions and communicate these decisions to the necessary people up and down the chain of command. These modular command posts must be compact and lightweight, easy to assemble and disassemble, easy to reconfigure into various shapes and sizes and provide access to a multitude of electronic equipment.
A first general aspect of the present invention is provided by arranging a front truss member with a pair of spaced apart front vertical leg sections and a front horizontal roof section spaced apart from a back truss member, also having a pair of spaced apart back vertical leg sections and a back horizontal roof section. The front and back trusses are located a predetermined distance from each other to form a volume therebetween. A plurality of side truss members are affixed between the leg sections of the front and back truss members and a top truss member is affixed between the roof sections of the front and back truss members. An end truss member is affixed to the back truss""member and extends between the back vertical leg sections. A table truss member is affixed to the end truss member which extends substantially orthogonal to the end truss member. A table leg truss member is affixed substantially orthogonal between the table truss member and the ground to support the span of the table truss. A table surface is affixed to the table truss member in various patterns to provide a horizontal working surface.
Another general aspect of the present invention is provided by a temporary shelter for use by military personnel having a generally parallelpiped enclosure that is defined by a plurality of removably interconnecting truss members. A plurality of removable table surfaces are disposed inside the enclosure and a plurality of collapsible chairs are configured to be used in conjunction with a respective table surface. A removable viewing screen is positioned in optical communication with a removable projector inside the enclosure.
Yet another general aspect of the present invention is provided by a method for producing a temporary shelter comprising the steps of providing a front truss member that has spaced apart front vertical leg sections and a front horizontal roof section. A back truss member that has spaced apart back vertical leg sections and a back horizontal roof section is also provided and the back truss member is placed a predetermined distance from the front truss member. A plurality of side truss members are removably affixed between the front and back truss members. Further, a top truss member is removably:affixed between the front and back truss members and an end truss member is removably affixed to the back truss member which extends between the back vertical leg sections. A table truss member is removably affixed to the end truss member which extends substantially orthogonally from the end truss member. A table leg truss member is removably affixed substantially perpendicular between the table truss member and the ground and a table surface is removably affixed to the table truss member.
Yet another general aspect of the present invention is provided by a modular command post system comprising a collapsible three dimensional truss structure that defines a volume therein. A table support structure is removably affixed to the truss structure and extends in the volume. A plurality of horizontal work surfaces are removably affixed to the table support structure and a foldable electrical conduit structure is disposed along the table support structure, with the conduit structure routing a plurality of wires through the volume. Additionally, a plurality of removable vertical work surfaces are disposed in the volume.
Further aspects of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.